I'm gonna leave everything
by scrattounette
Summary: Une petite fic pour pleurer... Vous êtes prévenu! Bone lecture!


Salut tout le monde!!!  
Une petite histoire de plus pour vous divertir...  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... bablabla...

**I'm gonna leave everything.**

Il quitta le bâtiment sans même se retourner. Pourtant il savait que Paula Van Doran courait après lui en l'appelant. Mais il continua son chemin. Il marchait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle et ne cessait de prendre de l'avance. Il arriva finalement à hauteur de sa voiture et s'installa à l'intérieur. Il mit le moteur en route et partit en devinant l'autre agent qui l'appelait toujours sans cacher son appréhension et son incompréhension face à cette situation.

Lui n'avait pas pleuré. Il était trop en colère pour ça. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle colère en lui. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Triste, affligé, déboussolé, perdu, effrayé même, c'était concevable, mais pourquoi en colère ? Contre qui ? Le responsable de tout ça était mort… Mais ce n'était visiblement pas suffisant ! Ca colère ne se calmait pas et amplifiait.

Il accéléra en engagea sa voiture sur une voie expresse. Il se sentait seul, vulnérable et sur le point de tomber dans un puit sans fond. Mais peu importe ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver maintenant. Il avait tellement perdu durant cette journée qu'il n'arrivait même plus à faire face. Comment pourrait-il se relever d'une telle tragédie ?

La voiture accéléra un peu plus tandis qu'il repensait sans cesse à cette journée sans pareille. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce moment où tout avait basculé. Les images défilaient dans sa tête sans cesse, parfois floues, et parfois très nettement. Il refoulait tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Il quitta la voie expresse et se retrouva sur une petite route forestière en dehors de la ville sans ralentir son allure. Au moins à cet endroit, il était seul sur la route, seul face à l'horreur de la situation.

Pourtant rien ne laissa prévoir ça… A peine quelques heures plus tôt, l'équipe enquêtait encore sur la disparition d'un homme dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Et alors qu'ils allaient résoudre l'enquête après trois jours de recherche, tout avait basculé. Jack l'avait obligé à rester au bureau pou suivre l'avance de ses collègues sur le terrain… Si seulement il avait été avec eux !

Danny savaient qu'ils étaient sur le point de retrouver l'homme qu'ils recherchaient… Il entendait encore Jack lui signaler par radio qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à entrer dans une maison où devait être retenu l'homme contre son gré. Puis le silence… Ce silence inquiétant et oppressant ! Il avait tout de suite senti que quelque chose s'était mal passé.

La radio ne répondait plus et leurs portables restaient muets… Sans perdre une seconde, il avait quitté le bâtiment et s'était rendu lui-même sur les lieux. C'est alors qu'il avait réalisé que son mauvais pressentiment était fondé. Lorsqu'il était arrivé devant la maison, il n'avait pu que constater les camions de pompiers et les voitures de la NYPD.

La gorge nouée, refusant l'évidence, il avait cependant été obligé de remarquer l'état déplorable de la maison. Un officier de police s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il sortait de sa voiture sans quitter la maison du regard. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Ca ne devait être qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus.

« Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Appela l'officier de police. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

-Heu… Agent Taylor du FBI… Que… que s'est-il passé ici ?

-La maison a explosé.

-Quoi ?! Comment ?

-Je l'ignore, les pompiers vous le diront mieux que moi.

-Il… Il y avait des agents à l'intérieur normalement… Où sont-ils ?

-Je suis désolé, heu…

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Où sont mes collègues ?

-Deux ont été emmenés à l'hôpital il y a quelques instants…

-Et les autres ? Ils étaient quatre !

-Les pompiers ont trouvé deux autres corps, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais ils étaient morts.

-Quoi ?! Non, c'est impossible !

-Il n'y avait personnes d'autres dans la maison. »

A cet instant, Danny avait refusé d'y croire et il le refusait toujours. Rien n'avait de sens. Il s'était pourtant accroché à cet espoir fou que les deux corps retrouvés sans vie par les secouristes n'étaient pas ceux de ceux de ses amis, mais quand l'officier de police les avait montré et avait soulevé devant lui les draps qui les recouvraient, il avait été obligé de se rendre à l'évidence. Il revoyait Jack et Sam étendu sur le béton, leurs visages déformés et noircis par l'explosion. Sans un mot il s'était écarté, était monté dans sa voiture et avait décidé de se rendre à l'hôpital, cette phrase dans la tête : « Ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar, ils vont tous bien. »

Mais il avait continué sa route jusqu'à l'hôpital… Pourquoi s'y rendre puisque ce n'est qu'un rêve ? Serai-ce possible que…. Non, pas Jack, pas Sam ! Pas de cette façon !

Arrivé à son but, il avait demandé des nouvelles de ses collègues au premier médecin qu'il avait croisé. Mais au lieu de lui répondre, on l'avait conduit dans une petite salle étrangement vide… Etait-ce là que l'on annonçait aux gens les terribles nouvelles qui faisaient basculer leur vie entière ? Là encore, Danny avait refusé cette éventualité.

« Agent Taylor, je suis le docteur Stewart. C'est moi qui me suis occupé des agents Fitzgerald et Johnson.

-Comment vont-ils ? Est-ce que je peux les voir ?

-Ecoutez moi ! Ce que je vais vous dire est difficile à entendre… Lorsque les secours les ont amené ici, leurs cœurs avaient déjà cessé de battre. Nous avons tenté de les réanimer, mais…

-Non, c'est impossible, je leur ai parlé, il y a une heure à peine.

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais…

-Je ne vous crois pas.

-je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurai aimé vous donner de meilleures nouvelles, nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu, mais il était trop tard. »

Et le médecin était reparti en laissant le jeune agent seul. Il retrouvait sa vieille compagne la solitude. Mais elle n'était pas venue seule, la douleur et la colère étaient là aussi.

En silence, il s'était levé et avait marché droit jusqu'à la sortie où Paula Van Doran l'interpella. Il ne l'avait même pas vu, et ne se serait probablement pas arrêté si elle ne lui avait pas barré la route pour l'interroger.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-…

-Agent Taylor ?

-Ils… ils… sont tous morts. »

Sos le choc de cette révélation, elle était demeuré quelques instants paralysée, et lui en avait profité pour reprendre sa route jusqu'à sa voiture.

Dans sa voiture, il revivait sans cesse cette scène, depuis son arrivée devant la maison dévastée, jusqu'à son départ de l'hôpital. Comment était-il censé réagir après tout ça ? Tout avait été tellement brutal ! En une heure, il avait tout perdu ! Ses collègues, ses amis, la majorité des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui avaient disparue. Et il se retrouvait aussi seul qu'autrefois. Il aurait dû être avec eux ! Ils étaient une équipe, et une équipe ne laisse pas un des leur derrière eux !

Son téléphone portable dans sa poche sonna, et machinalement il le prit et répondit sans presque s'en rendre compte.

« Taylor.

-Danny, c'est Rafi ! Comme je suis soulagé de t'entendre ! Je viens d'entendre aux infos que des agents fédéraux du service des personnes disparues étaient morts…

-…

-Danny ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Ils sont tous morts Rafi !

-Tes collègues ? C'était ton équipe ?

-J'aurai dû être avec eux !

-Ne dis pas ça ! Dis moi où tu es, je viens te chercher !

-Je ne sais pas ! Je suis tellement… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont laissé derrière ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Où es-tu ?

-Dans ma voiture…

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Je ne sais pas, avec eux.

-Quoi ?! Danny, je veux que tu t'arrêtes sur le bas coté de la route et que tu me dises exactement où tu es !

-Je suis désolé… pour tout… je n'ai pas souvent été là…

-Arrête Danny ! C'est moi qui aurais dû prendre soin de toi. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse seul dans un tel moment. Où es-tu ?

-Tu crois que maman nous voit ? »

Un peu déstabilisé par cette question, Rafie fut prit de court. Mais il tenta de se ressaisir rapidement. Il sentait son frère au bord du gouffre et susceptible d'y tomber à chaque seconde. Il fallait qu'il le récupère, qu'il le fasse parler ! Peut être était-ce là une occasion de se rattraper un peu.

« Bien sûr qu'elle nous voit ! Elle n'a jamais cessé de nous regarder, et je suis certain qu'elle doit être fière de toi, de ce que tu es devenu et de toutes les personnes que tu as sauvées. Je sais aussi qu'elle ne voudrait pas que tu fasses de bêtises maintenant. Je sais que c'est dur Danny, mais il faut que tu tiennes le coup.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as encore des gens qui t'aiment et qui ont besoin de toi. Je t'en prie, dis-moi où tu es ! »

Rafie, était déjà assis dans sa voiture, prêt à démarrer dés que Danny lui donnerai une adresse.

« Sur une petite route forestière au nord de New York… Mais… »

Sans perdre une seconde et sans lâcher le téléphone, Rafie m'y sa voiture en marche et démarra en trombe.

« Danny, il me faut plus de précision ! Arrête ta voiture et donne moi des détails…

-Pour quoi faire ? Rafie, tu as une magnifique famille, je suis fier de toi. Laisse moi.

-Tu fais parti de cette magnifique famille.

-Non, je lai quitté en changeant de nom... Je suis désolé Rafie, pour tout ce que je t'ai fais, mais… Je t'aime Rafie.

-Moi aussi Danny, c'est pour ça que je viens te chercher, s'il te plait !

-Il est trop tard pour moi !

-Ne fais pas ça, Danny !

-Prend soin de ta famille et dis au revoir à Nicky de ma part.

-Danny ! Danny ! »

Avec horreur, Rafie constata que son frère avait raccroché. Il tenta vainement de le rappeler plusieurs fois, mais il tombait sans cesse sur sa messagerie. Il traversa toute la ville le plus vite possible en direction du nord, mais il ne savait pas exactement quelle route prendre… Il devait y aller à l'aveuglette. Il devait au moins essayer, aussi maigre que soit son espoir ! Il n'avait pas réussi à garder son frère au téléphone, à le raisonner, mais il fallait qu'il le retrouve tout de même avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il avait compris à quel point l'équipe de Jack Malone était importante dans la vie de Danny, il n'ignorait pas qu'elle avait remplacé sa famille et qu'elle lui était devenu essentielle. Alors oui, il savait de quoi Danny était capable après une telle tragédie ! Il agirait probablement comme lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, il devait s'occuper de lui, l'aider à traverser cette épreuve !

Au même moment, Danny n'entendait même plus son téléphone sonner ! Il savait que Rafie n'abandonnerait pas ! Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Et comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui réagirait-il si Sylvia et Nicky venaient à disparaître aussi brutalement que ses collègues ?

Sa voiture prenait encore de la vitesse malgré les virages. Il n'avait pas peur, et il n'était plus en colère parce qu'il savait qu'il allait bientôt retrouver ses amis. Il ne sentait plus les chaudes larmes sur ses joues qui avaient commencé à tomber lorsque Rafie l'avait appelé. Sa vue était maintenant troublée… La route devant lui n'était plus qu'un ligne ininterrompue, un chemin au bout duquel ses amis l'attendaient.

Le paysage défilait de plus en plus, puis tout d'un coup, la voiture glissa et le jeune homme perdit le contrôle. Il laissa les choses se passer, et la voiture commença à faire plusieurs tonneaux avant de percuter un arbre et de finir sa course folle dans un fossé.

Rafie eu brusquement la sensation d'arriver trop tard ! Son cœur s'emballa, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir trouver la bonne route, il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais c'était une certitude.

Au détour d'un virage, et après de longues minutes de conduites, il aperçut d'abord des traces de pneu sur la route. Il était évident qu'une voiture avait eu un problème. « Pourvu que ce ne soit pas lui », pensa t-il instantanément. Mais il savait. Il avait peur de la réalité, mais il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions. Il arrêta sa voiture et regarda autour de lui. Il distingua de la fumée dans le fossé. Sa gorge se noua, ses yeux s'humidifièrent, il prit ses jambes à son cou et couru en direction de la fumée. Une voiture était plongée dedans.

« Danny ! »

C'était sa voiture, sans aucun doute. Il la reconnaissait. Il dévala le fossé qui était plus profond que de coutume, et regarda à l'intérieur. Danny était penché en avant, totalement immobile. A bout de souffle, son frère tenta d'ouvrir la portière, mais elle était coincée. Il souffla un bon coup pour essayer de se calmer et courut jusqu'à l'autre portière. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans difficulté et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, terrifié par ce qui l'attendait. Il enleva la ceinture de sécurité qui retenait Danny et le hissa dehors. Il l'allongea dans l'herbe et tenta de le réveiller.

« Danny ! Danny ! Ouvre les yeux ! S'il te plait ! Ne me fais pas ça ! S'il te plait ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Mais son frère restait immobile. Il était arrivé trop tard. Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas su sauver son petit frère. Il était mort sans qu'il n'y change rien, alors qu'il aurait pu. Il l'avait eu au téléphone quand il avait décidé de se tuer. Il aurait dû le raisonner, mais il en avait été incapable. Décidemment, jamais il n'avait su prendre soin de son petit frère. Il serra son corps contre lui et pleura…

Il pleura longtemps et beaucoup, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, jusqu'à ce qu'un inconnu l'eut entraîné loin du corps froid de son frère.

* * *

Si vous avez aimé, dites le moi!!!! 


End file.
